1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication module for data communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-290553 discloses a high-frequency module including an antenna suitable for radio communication equipment. This high-frequency module includes a circuit board having a plurality of circuit components thereon, a molded resin member covering the circuit components on the circuit board, and the antenna, which is flat, on the molded resin member.
In the above-described related-art module, the molded resin member, which is insulative, is placed under the planar antenna. The antenna is capacitively coupled to the molded resin member. In other words, the characteristics of the antenna are affected by the dielectric constant of the molded resin member. This restricts selection of a material for the molded resin member and circuit design. Furthermore, the circuit board, the planar antenna, and the molded resin member have different coefficients of thermal expansion. The circuit board or the planar antenna may be strained upon molding or depending on the environment, leading to a degradation in performance.